


The Interview

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Series: Baldi's Basics Shenanigans [3]
Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Interviewer and Interviewee, Interviews, Nervousness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just all round cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: Just a cute fic about my female teacher Oc going to Here School, based on a rp I did with MissPinkDragonThis was so cute to do :DPearl Waters, a 20 year old fresh out of Duke University, has been accepted for an interview by Here School for the potential music teacher position.She goes into the chaotic school, only to meet someone special.
Relationships: Crushes - Relationship, Possible Principal x teacher oc?
Series: Baldi's Basics Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688521
Kudos: 5





	The Interview

"Beans, you get back here right now an-" Splat!  
Baldi found himself stuck to the floor,-in the middle of chasing down Beans for back-talking and throwing something at another student- by a disgusting blob of bubble gum, prompting him to let out a repulsed "Eeuurgh!"  
The tall maths teacher struggled to free himself from the gummy mess, giving the perpetrator just enough time to skedaddle as fast as his legs could carry him.  
"Whoops! Sorry in advance!" Beans called out, running away and hiding in the cafeteria.  
Baldi growled to himself, and rolled his eyes, managing to lever one leg free and plant it on the cold tile so he could free his other leg. It was going to be one of those day; a day where everything that could go wrong eventually does go wrong.  
He hoped that he wasn't getting used to it, as he wasn't too fond of those types of days, but at Here School Academy, anything was possible.

Bully and First Prize were having an argument quite loudly from another end of the hall, and there was potential for throwing punches radiating off the both of them as they noisily bickered.  
Paper planes were being thrown, Mrs Pomp from another corridor was reprimanding a student who was attempting to flunk her class, threatening to "Take him to the principal's office.

The halls were loud, and very chaotic, and Sweep was in another hall working so it wouldn't be long before he came zooming through, coming face to....handle....with all the carnage and ruckus going on in Here School Academy.

Amidst the din, nobody noticed a very quiet, and very beautiful looking young lady -no older than 20 or so- step into the hallway hullabaloo, a binder pressed tightly to her chest, and a black handbag slung over one shoulder.  
She was around 5'9 and had flowing dark red hair tied up formally in a ponytail, pale and smooth skin, and dark blue eyes that were framed with just a touch of mascara and eyeliner to make them seem large and alluring. Her outfit looked formal and very tidy; just a simple white shirt, black skirt and tights, black heels and a belt with a gold buckle, a string of pearls around her neck.

Looking around, she saw many of the students just...stop..and stare, spellbound at the intruder.  
What would a young woman like her be doing here? none of them knew, the students were curious and in awe, and the staff didn't know whether to be welcoming or concerned.

"H-hello" she said, her voice was soft and melodic with a British accent.  
"Is there a Mr...Thing working here?"

As if on cue, the stressed and strict Principal barrelled through the doors, striding through and preparing to quieten everyone down and find out who was responsible for this mess. His black eyes flashed around the surroundings briefly, to see everyone frozen, almost as if the students and staff were entranced by something.  
That something was the beautiful stranger at the door.  
"I- oh. H-hello, there, um..I wasn't expecting a visitor" he said, surprised, as the female approached him.  
Admittedly, she was...cute.  
"How can I help you?" he asked, sounding a bit more formal and professional, standing a little straighter.

"Hello" the redhead said again, as she walked up to him, shaking his hand.  
Her hands were soft yet cool as the ocean, and her fingernails were painted red.  
"I'm Pearl Waters, I'm here for the music teacher interview" she added, reaching into her binder and pulling out a printed email that had the school's logo on the top of the email.  
"HERE SCHOOL" was written in yellow font in front of a blue background with green wavy lines, and brown and green shapes to look like grass and trees, a red book in the centre where the phrase "Where Lessons Are Taught and Friends Are Made" arching over the red book's open pages.  
"Sorry for coming in at such a busy time-" she started, before Principal gently interjected.

"No, no, no. Not at all! it's perfectly fine. I'm James Thing, school principal" he added with a comforting smile.  
Pearl felt her face flush slightly, her heart melting like butter at the sound of his calming voice.  
"Follow me, my office is just down this hall" he instructed, leading the way as Pearl followed, the yellow doors swinging shut behind them.

Neither of them saw the gaping, confused crowd looking at each other in disbelief as they both left.


End file.
